It's A Waldorf World and We're Just Living In It
by crazybitcharoundhere
Summary: Shot when our favorite non-judging breakfast club goes into high school.
1. Chapter 1

It's A Waldorf World & We're Just Living in It:

**Shot when our favorite non-judging breakfast club goes into high school. It's the first day and Blair is desperate to be queen, Serena is flirting around with the idea of Nate, or maybe even stealing the throne for herself. Chuck is up to his usual scheming games when a certain good girl shows a spark not previously seen, and Nate is struggling with the blondie vs. brunette aspect, as he is not a couple with either of them the start of this fic.**

**CHAPTER I: THE WILD BRUNCH: **

Strutting into high school the first time as a student there was a adrenaline high, but the day only got more perfect when she saw the stares. Sure, part of them might be because her best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen was walking just next to her, but soon, all of Constance Billard and St. Judes would know her name. Blair Waldorf, the first-and only- freshman queen. She had a simple plan, destroy the current dictator and take the post for her. How would she do this? With the help of her scheming partner and heinous friend, Chuck Bass. He, she, Serena, and Nate Archibald made up the elite of the elite. Everyone in middle school looked to them, and high school would be exactly the same. The boys slid up to the girls and said their hellos. Chuck and Blair were probably the two people most passionate about being on top, whereas Serena and Nate just went with the flow and were happy with whatever. The two schemers stepped in front of S & N and started discussing their battle plan.

"So I had my PI dig up some information on the queen. Her name's Tinsley Goldman, her family is new money, and she frequents St. Bart's for breaks. She was passed down the crown from the queen before, but got it from her cousin. There has been a revolt against the hierarchy, but her friends-she refuses to call them minions- have stopped them." Chuck reported.

"Perfect. New money, not REALLY good enough to be queen, and non-judging to her minions. I'm thinking we befriend and then destroy."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Waldorf. It should be easy enough, she lets new people in quite easily. Now, onto more important matters, what is my reward for finding this out? And don't say another Rolex, everyone knows scarves are the new watches."

"Bass, if you didn't hook up with everything that has a pulse, I would strongly believe you're gay. And relax, you'll get you'll scarf as soon as I conquer the school."

"See, I was thinking something a little more feminine," Chuck replied, "a little bit more untouched. A little bit more beautiful."

Blair shook off his skeevy comment, Chuck had been trying to make her one of his whores for so long, the game was boring. The four of them had all flirted with the idea of getting with the other, but so far Blair had only succumbed to kissing both of the boys on the cheek. Nobody was making a fool out of her. "Sorry C, but you're reward for this is a scarf and the fame. Think about it, a whole kingdom ruled by the two most powerful freshman. You'd have your picking of all the girls at this school. That should be enough."

XOXO

Ahead of them, Serena and Nate were laughing at some dumb family story of Lily jetting off to London and Serena crashing at Natie's.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay that time. I don't know what Eric and I would have done! Lily's always redecorating, and the Waldorf-Astoria just doesn't feel like home."

"I get what you mean," Nate replied, only half jokingly, "I'd always think Blair was spying on mewith some gossip camera, just collecting notes for my takedown."

Serena laughed a beautiful laugh. It was so hard for Nate not to kiss her right there and then. But he glanced behind him and saw Blair in a concentrated stare, mouthing off to Chuck. It was so hard when he liked them both so much. This was something he'd been dealing with since graduation, when Serena had made out with him after throwing their caps in the air, sucking the breath right out of him. But then he saw Blair in a cute position that said "Serena, we have a reputation to uphold! Stop groping Natie." And he had realized he liked them both for a longtime.

XOXO

Tinsley saw the new girls walk down the hallway and immediately stopped them. She recognized them from the local newspapers and Women's Wear Daily. These two were the "It Girls" or the incoming class, and she planned to use them to her full advantage. TInsley didn't know they were a force to be reckoned with, she just dismissed them as minions, ahem, friends.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf, right? I'm Tinsley, and I'd like you to join me for lunch today. Center of the courtyard, 12 PM sharp. Don't be late."

She had walked off before they could even respond, but she had a feeling they'd show up. She was their queen, and there would be hell to pay if they didn't.

XOXO

Chuck had a free first period, obviously. He wasn't like Blair, and didn't feel the need to fill every waking moment with college credits. He was Chuck Bass, and he could get into whatever Ivy he wanted. But this morning, he'd seen his uptight friend walking down the hallway and felt something. _Pure Lust _he thought, that was it. Blair hadn't let him lay a finger on her, and every guy needed a forbidden fruit. But if he just wanted her, he had no clue why he was going to her first period class to have an "accidental" run-in with her.

"Chuck!" she called, "I was just about to come and find you!"

"I always knew you wanted me, Waldorf." He replied in a cunning voice with his trademark smirk."

Blair chose to ignore that response and went on to the great news, "I got into the Elite! Phase one of our plan is complete! Meet at my house at 5 for our next scheme?"

"Oh, you know I wouldn't miss an opportunity to be the first boy in B's room," his velvety voice joked, "I'll be there."

XOXO

At lunchtime, Blair met up with Serena by their lockers and started to the courtyard together.

"Seriously, when I become queen, we'll have a place so much more exclusive than the courtyard." Blair sniffed.

Serena giggled. She loved her friends amazing confidence. It wasn't IF she got to be queen, it was WHEN she was queen.

"But seriously, the courtyard is for commoners. I'll sit somewhere where you can tell the difference between minions, the queen, and her best friend," squeezing Serena's arm.

"It's going to be great, B. But first let's focus on really joining the Elite."

XOXO

"Girls." Tinsley said with her lame attempt at authority. Taking the crown from her would be easy. The only thing she needed was something so humiliating the whole school would regard Blair as their queen. While Serena was chatting away with the minions, Blair was running through all of this in her head. She was meeting Chuck today, so they would figure out how to best attain that information. Chuck. She still didn't know quite what to think of him. When B looked into his eyes today, she say something other that just lust. Chuck wasn't that good at giving out emotions though, I mean with-

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

_Bzzz. Bzzzz._

_Beep. Beep._

Phones all over the courtyard went off. Blair reached for her tangerine en-V and looked at her one new message.

Hey people!

Ever wondered what the lives of the chosen ones are really like? Well, I'm going to tell you, because I'm one of them. I'm not talking about beautiful actors or the musical prodigies or mathematical geniuses. I'm talking about them people who are _born to it_-those of us who have everything anyone could possibly wish for and who take it all for granted.

Welcome to New York City's Upper East Side, where my friends and I live and go to school and play and sleep. We all live in huge apartments without own bedrooms and bathrooms and phone lines. We have unlimited access to money, and whatever else we could possibly want. Our parents are rarely home. We're smart, we've inherited classic good looks, we wear fantastic clothes, and we know how to party. It's a luxe life, but someone's got to live it.

Our apartments are all within walking distance of the Metropolitan Museum of Art on Fifth Avenue, and the single-sex private schools, like Constance Billard, which most of us go to.

Spotted. Queen T finding herself some new dolsl to play with, Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf. Careful T, you just might end up thrown to the Land Of Misfit Toys when you're done with these too. Admit it, you're already falling for me. XOXO, Gossip Girl

Tinsley's facial expression was pure humiliation. She composed herself in a second. "No, she thought to herself. I am not going to be the girl who go the crown from her cousin." Tinsley out on a definite expression and wordlessly took Blair and Serena's cups of coffee. She would refuse to make a fool out of herself because of some freshman.

"You can go now." Tinsley said.

"No. I don't think so," Blair replied, "See, we were just talking about you're, ahem, sleepover. Which both me and S will be attending. Now I know you're surprised to see that your fear of being over ruled by freshman just went public, but try to compose yourselves."

Just as Tinsley was formulating the perfect retort, the bell rang, signaling the next lesson.

"See you tomorrow, T. Au revior."

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Poison Ivy:**

Chuck strolled into the Waldorf penthouse and saw Blair laying on the chaise in the parlor. She had changed out of her school outfit and wore a silk slip that came down to about mid thigh with a robe to match.

"Bass! For once, I can actually say I'm glad to see you."

"Please, you know you always want to see me."

"Uch, Chuck, come on, we have a queen to dethrone and a scheme to make. I like this new Gossip Girl site. It' going to be a big help. What were you thinking C?"

"Okay, think this. I got my PI to dig up some more information, and apparently she's been cheating on her boyfriend with the class manwhore, Jeremy Winter."

"So basically the senior version of you?" Blair cracked a smile. "Thanks, Bass. SO when exactly do you want this takedown to happen?"

Chuck was about to answer before his and Blair's phone went off, probably another Gossip Girl blast.

What's our favorite breakfast club doing these days? It seems our foursome has split up into twosomes for now. C was seen stepping into B's penthouse. S and N have been spotted walking through Central Park, hand in hand. These dalliances may look innocent, but nothings innocent on the Upper East Side, and these four friends just lit my fuse. You Know You Love Me XOXO Gossip Girl.

Blair sat in silence. 'Of course there was nothing going on between her and Chuck! I mean, if there was something going on, it wouldn't be too crazy,' thought Blair, 'they'd known each other since preschool, and they would look perfect together but…what was she saying! There never was and never will be anything with her and Chuck!'

"Ha" Chuck said with his infamous smirk. "Gossip Girl is humiliatingly off base." But Blair couldn't help but notice his ruffled composure, like something was noticed that he didn't want to be seen.

"You know what?" Chuck said, "I think our plan needs a final touch of a night out. Come on B, we all know the scheme will work and we're free to rule, so let's have a celebration. I know just the place.

Blair tried a first to protest, but Chuck eventually got the better of her, and before she knew it, they were in Chuck's cab speeding off to one of his favorite clubs.

XOXO

As soon as Serena and Nate got the Gossip Girl blast, Nate tried to remove his hand from Serena's. Serena was great and beautiful and kind, but he still didn't know how he felt about Blair.

"Natie! Why do we care what Gossip Girl says? Listen, I think you're great, and I think you think the same about me, so why can't we be together?"

"I just don't know. I mean..." Nate started to say, but he was cut off by Serena kissing him right on the lips.

"Come on Nate! Don't you ever get tired of thinking and just want to follow your heart? Cause my heart wants to be with you!" Serena whined in that girly, pretty voice of hers.

He gave in pretty quickly, I mean, it was Serena. She was just so beautiful, and Blair didn't have to know.

"Come on." She giggled, "let's go to Sheep's Meadow. I know a perfect make out spot." She waggled her suggestive eyebrows.

XOXO

"Where are we?" Blair asked, half amused, half curious.

"This," Chuck said, "is called Steam. I think you'll like it…"

"What do you mean by that." Blair asked crossly, while they stepped into the club. Chuck got them a private room, complete with a loveseat and a private bar. Blair wasn't exactly sure what that meant. I mean, did he think they were going to make out? Cause it's not like Blair would want that, right?

"I mean, we just got into high school and you're already an ice princess. I mean, that side of you is great, you just need to learn how to let loose."

"You don't think I can let loose, Bass?"

"No. I actually don't. And if you want to prove me wrong, you have to…do shots with me. And let the nights go where they may. I promise I won't ravage you tonight…at least not a lot."

"Bass. You're heinous. But I accept your challenge. Although it shouldn't be one at all. I know how to let loose!"

"Sure you do…well, we'll see. Waiter, 6 shots please. And keep them coming."

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: BAD NEW BLAIR**

The meadow was dark, the only lights being the streetlights from the next block. Nate and Serena had been there for a while, but Serena couldn't forget that she was a party girl, and even though spending a Friday with Nate could be fun, Chuck was telling them about a club called Steam not that far away.

"Hey, Natie," Serena pulled out of their kiss, "you wanna do something? Like something that involves taking a cab to Steam?"

"Wha—yeah, sure" Chuck was always talking about that place, and by the way he described it, it sounded like the perfect place where he and Serena could continue their party. Blair and her haunting eyes briefly flashed across his mind, but she would probably be somewhere with Kati and Is, and Serena was like a drug. Once you had a dose of her, you couldn't pull yourself away.

XOXO

"Really, Bass? Six shots? I'm not one of your whores who'll take anything you slip them."

"Well, Waldorf," Chuck replied, "if you were, I'd be quite worried. Just let the night flow. If you smoke up and knock back at least one, I'll tell you my plan for the downfall of Tinsley and her woo-tang clan."

"I guess that'd be acceptable" she tipped back one of the murky brown shots, and walked over to the chaise in the room. "What do you have planned next?"raising one eyebrow.

"Ladies choice. 3 more shots, dancing on the bar, or kissing me."

"Ha. Bass your crazy. When I chose David over you back in kindergarten for my first kiss, you should've gotten the message. Bring on the mini bar. And give me more of those shots." Blair retorted. She wasn't about to let Chuck be right about her. And she really needed his plan. She couldn't keep the minions Tinsley had, but she needed upperclassmen in her posse.

Letting the music guide her hips, Chuck tried his hardest not to stare. If he did, he'd ravage her on the spot. And as Blair made clear to him before, she was not one of his whores. So his eyes flicked to the remaining shots, the ceiling and walls, and the main bar, which he had a tinted window view of.

Once she realized he wasn't staring at her, she stopped dancing and knocked back the shots. She needed to let loose, as Serena had constantly told her. And think of the shock of Eleanor if she came home completely trashed after dancing for Chuck. She knew what her mother and father though of the young Bass, and they weren't good opinions at all.

"So I guess the second choice didn't cut it for you?" Blair whispered into his ear, slightly tipsy. "Does this?" she asked, pulling her face in and sucking his lips.

He tasted…delicious. Kind of like handsome and aftershave and a little bit of pot all rolled into one. She held onto his hair as he gripped hers, pulling her tighter and closer together. Their bodies intertwined and fit perfectly, with every one of her curves sinking into his.

Out of nowhere, Blair had started kissing him. And with him not objecting at all, Chuck has held her closer until he leaded her to the loveseat, laying her down. It was weird, but for now, all Chuck wanted to do was kiss. Maybe it was because he had known Blair forever, or because he knew he would see her after this, but he didn't want to have sex with her and ultimately screw her over in the morning. And he didn't want to see her losing her dignity—and virginity—to someone like him, in someplace like this.

So they stayed there for a while, enjoying the new and exhilarating tastes of each other's lips.

XOXO

Serena and Nate walked into the bar under Chuck's list, and found themselves in a private room. They didn't know it, but it was right next to Chuck's room. They sat for a while, holding each other's hands, not talking, enjoying the silence. When they moved closer, they felt the same thing Blair had before. The feeling of everything fitting together perfectly, because why wouldn't it? They had known each other for a loooong time, looked great together, and were basically one in the same. And not after too long, they started doing exactly what Blair and Chuck were.

XOXO

Hey UES! On this lovely Friday night, I'm blogging from my iphone. You know the new it-phone. Considering I'm the new it-girl, I thought it would only make sense. But here I am, at Steam, the new haute spot, at a party thrown by C. Everybody whose anybody is here, and if you're not…well, you're probably a little bit lonely. No worries, I'll report everything worth reporting tomorrow morning while I'm nursing my hangover—sorry for the spelling errors in advance! But as for now, the only gossip worthy thing I can report is that T and her minions are nowhere to be found. Where you at T? We're missing you, and if you don't take your place as queen of Constance (we already know the other schools trump you), we'll find a replacement. Soon. And of course, you have the constant spotting of C getting some scotch and sneaking back into his private room, with a girl no doubt. I thought about trying to identify the lucky lady he's getting lucky with, but I thought that embarrassing her with stories of how she's C's next context would be a little mean when I'm just starting out. After all, it may be someone we know! You know you love me,

XOXO, GOSSIP GIRL.


	4. AN

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter! I just thought that after only 3 reviews, I'd kind of give up on writing for a little bit. And then I read it over, and I don't mean to sound full of myself, but I thought that what I had written before was pretty damn good! So please, rate review, and subscribe. This chapter wasn't super long, but it's kinda late, and I promise to update more frequently! Thanks for your loyalty and patience if you've been waiting since January. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**And if you do review, please leave some constructive criticism. I love hearing it, and I really do need help to finish this story. Thanks so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: DARE DEVIL**

The night after Steam, Blair woke in the morning with a pounding headache in a Chuck's room. She could see the dirty girl scout picture, the bar in the corner, and the smell of scotch that had dominated his apartment since 7th grade. She heard breathing and was startled to see Chuck next to her, fully clothed, with his arm around her waist. She vaguely remembered kissing him last night—which didn't feel so horrible, she recalled—him signaling a taxi and saying something about his driver being off for the night, and an amazing smelling person carrying her into an elevator. She guessed that person was Chuck. She took a little sniff of him, and her guess was correct.

"Shit" she thought to herself. There was a brunch for Lily Van Der Woodsen's birthday today, and Serena was coming over beforehand to get ready. She didn't want to completely bail on Chuck, but he probably didn't even remember last night. "He probably thought I was some redhead whore." Blair thought bitterly.

She quietly slipped out of his grasp (Blair was an expert at sneaking in and out, Eleanor & Haroldnever caught her when she did), grabbed her bag, and bolted. She knew she looked kind of funny, putting on her shoes in the elevator with rumpled hair and a cocktail dress that she wore last night, and if Gossip Girl ever caught site of her, she'd be in huge trouble, so she hid in the shadows until the doorman caught her a cab, and within 15 minutes she was in her room, taking a shower to wash last night and all those drinks off of her.

XOXO

In an entirely different situation that Blair, Serena woke up at 9 in the morning in her 1500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. She lazily sighed and looked over to her left. She wasn't surprised when nobody was there. After Steam, Nate and Serena had taken Chuck's limo home—oops!—and Nate had dropped her off like a complete gentlemen, even giving her a goodnight kiss.

"Oooh!" she squealed. Serena was so happy. For once, it didn't feel like a guy was chasing her ustto take advantage of her. She felt like she had an actual future relationship with Nate, and it made her incredibly happy.

She walked into her shower. She had to make sure she didn't smell like anything suspicious. Not that she didn't want Blair to know she'd been out last night; she just didn't want questions about who she was with to come up. It wasn't like Blair liked Nate, but Serena could never be sure. Blair had flirted with Nate just as much as she had, and it was probably just for fun, but just in case. Serena had brushed her hair out and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, not caring what she looked like, and hailed a cab over to Blair's. On the way walking out, she giggled at a frazzled Blair look-alike in a pair of shoes exactly like the one her friend had. Everyone was always attempting to do anything to look like their future Queen, it made Serena really proud to be her best friend.

XOXO

Blair was freaking out. Serena had seen her, and got in the cab behind her. She was almost positive she could convince Serena it wasn't her, but the problem was how to get home and changed before her. Thank God that the cab driver was easily bought, he ran every red light for an extra 20 dollars. She was extremely glad that she had grabbed the extra money from Chuck's dresser. He probably left money out for all the girls he bedded. "ALL the girls" Blair thought. She didn't sleep with him, but she had certainly thrown herself at him, and even though it felt great at the time, Blair was humiliated now. Chuck would probably forget that it even happened, or worse, tell the whole NJBC about it and tease her from now until forever.

She got home, and decided to be in the bath when Serena got to her.

"B!" Serena called, "where are youuu?"

"Hey S, I'm in here." Just lay you stuff out on the bed, I'm almost done!"

"Sure thing"

Blair was left alone in her thoughts for just a few more minutes, and she chose to dwell on the fact that Chuck hadn't slept with her. He didn't even try. Was she not irresistible enough? Was she not pretty enough? Or was it that she wasn't as leggy and skinny as Serena? Blair chose the latter option, and decided to solve this problem by throwing up. She vaguely remembered Chuck warning her not to anymore, but hell with it. If Chuck was really a good friend, he'd be with her right now, taking care of her, feeding her breakfast, in her own house.

Oh who was she joking? That wasn't Chuck at all. But Serena was waiting, and she couldn't be bothered by issues with Chuck. At least not now. She wiped her mouth and stepped out of the bathroom to see Serena modeling a green dress in the mirror. After chatting about minions, the Elite, and their crazy mothers, Blair and Serena had settled into a silence. Not the awkward silence when there's nothing to say, but the kind of silence you can only have with best friends, the kind where the silence is comforting. And maybe that's what made them such amazing friends. The fact that they didn't need a conversation every time they hung out, and the fact that Blair knew she was going to interrogate Serena at brunch, because Serena didn't hide secrets particularly well.


End file.
